lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
What happened to the Heroes?(Story)
Prologue In a world of Myth and Fantasy, a world named Ethria, there was a legend. The purest of evil would emerge from the depths and plunge the world into an endless darkness. Four heroes would emerge to counteract and reverse the infection. A Knight, a being of beastly traits, a Magically gifted, and a trickster of the shadows. This task had been carried out once before. Darkness purged, and the evil sealed away... Years Later, the Evil would break from its seal and threaten Ethria again. A New group was formed in response. A group of outsiders: A Wandering Swordsman named Rai, a Catgirl named Shauna, a Wizard named Caradas, and a Ninja named Glockrun. The original heroes of the story, the Outsiders Rai - The "Leader" of the group, a kind swordsman whose fighting style is of a self taught variety. Outcast to society for being a wanderer and a vigilante. Shauna - The "Love Interest" and first recruit of the group. A Catgirl whom isn't welcomed by most of society for various reasons up to and including her very existence. Glockrun - The "Lancer" and second recruit. A Ninja exiled from his clan, traveled alone for a while performing robin hood-like feats. Caradas - The "Smart Guy" and last recruit. The Last of his Kind and one of the original heroes of legend, he accompanies Rai and co to act as a mentor. The Outsiders' quest Together, the four traveled the world and formed a strong bond. They visited various regions, helped locals, entered cursed temples and purified them. While the Bond was strong, it had flaws. For instance, a love triangle formed between Shauna, Rai, and Glockrun. Shauna herself being the instigator as well for the matter. For instance, even though they all worked well as a team, they weren't very coordinated. While the Outsiders made rapid progress in their quest, it was towards the end that certain things came to a head. While a legendary weapon was forged, a sword that of condensed light, trouble came nonetheless. Even though it was the weapon for Rai to wield, his heart was impure as there was darkness plaguing him. Thus meaning it wasn't at its full power. He was worthy yet unworthy. Following this came an encounter that nobody was prepared for. As the group made it to their end goal, they were each subdued individually and captured, leaving Rai to wander alone. And so he wandered, until he reached a large room where his companions awaited along with an enemy of the past. Sir Wilem D. A fallen knight and former rival to Rai. It was Wilem who took care of his companions, who subdued them and left them to be bait. An act that was the tipping point for the Darkness within Rai to take hold. An Unbridled rage. Swords clashed and sparks flew, both swordsmen were about equal, but Rai was relentless and unforgiving and quickly gaining the upper hand. Before the final blow could be struck, however, a cry called out. Shauna, who'd been witnessing in horror, cried for Rai to stop. She cried out to him in a desperate plea, that she reciprocated his feelings fully. And so He stopped. The tip of his sword dangerously close to puncturing Wilem's throat. Internally, Rai had been struggling to regain his senses, an uphill battle that he finally won against his own dark reflection. A battle he would've lost for certain otherwise. Outsiders Epilogue The sword began to glow brightly, shining like justice. Rai proved his ultimate worth. Wilem fled for another day, and the party was reunited. Together, the four made their final battle, working as one. The Unnamed Entity of Corruption, of Darkness, of all that was Evil would be finally destroyed. It was a long, tumultuous journey. A long, rough road. What felt like years was only weeks. The final blow was struck, a strong thrust enhanced by that of magic and of hope eternal. Days later, the group split. Caradas went to rebuild the magic community with a mage he met(and married) after leaving the others. Glockrun returned to his clan with restored honor, and began to root out the corruption within it. Rai and Shauna decided to marry. Try to raise a family and live peacefully... And so that was for a good couple years... Where we are now. In the years that passed, the marriage fell apart due to a number of circumstances: Shauna began showing signs of instability and unfaithfulness. Villagers kept trying to lynch them, and eventually it just became too much. So they Divorced. Rai left her the home they built together and some money, but otherwise cut all ties with her. Glockrun's clan had finally returned to its former glory, and the Magic Community was successfully restored by Caradas. But for Rai and Shauna, they were alone and it was preferred that way. Rai has returned to his former life of being a lone drifter. Shauna eventually found another and was never heard from again. So our single hero now finds himself in a bar alone and hooded. He returned the legendary weapon to where it belonged, and will continue to live out his life how he chooses. The End. Category:Shoto's Stories